


The Clothes Make The Morty

by aquene



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Support, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Morty, Transgender, confidence building, morticia in a cute dress, morticia smith - Freeform, mtf, mtf Morty Smith, rick and morty au, supportive grampa, wisdom from grampa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquene/pseuds/aquene
Summary: Morticia wants to wear a dress when she goes on adventures with her grandfather, Rick, but she is worried how he will react, since she hasn't started hormones or had any surgery.





	The Clothes Make The Morty

Morticia looked out of the ship window, seeing all the stars that flew passed them as they drove into space, in search for another adventure. However, her mind wasn’t focused on that wonder right now, rather her mind was fixated on a question that she had been dying to ask her grandfather for a while, but had been too anxious to ask.  
“Hey, Rick, I wanted to ask you something..” Morticia asked, scratching her arm nervously.  
“Yeah, Morticia?” he replied, glancing away from the ship window to briefly look at his granddaughter.  
“Would… ” she began, digging her nails into her arm. “....W-Would it be okay if I wore a-a dress on our adventures?”  
She saw Rick raise one side of his eyebrow, and his eyes squinted and his jaw rolled, before he abruptly stopped the ship and looked at her.  
“What kind of question is that Morticia?” Rick asked and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
“U-uh.. I don’t know.. I-I'm just.. I just don’t want you to uhm… be embarrassed to be seen with me..” Morticia then began to mumble and she looked away from her grandfather's gaze, withdrawing more and more into herself. “..I mean I haven't even started hormones yet-”  
“That's ir-uURp-relevant, Morticia.” Rick interrupted, before Morticia felt him tap her fingertips, a reminder that she should get out of her scratching habit.  
She released her iron grip from her arm and put in her lap, before gripping the wrist of her other hand.  
“You shouldn't have to ask people about what you should wear.” Rick stated. “Life's too short to be constantly worrying about what other people are thinking. You should just think for yourself, Morticia.”  
Morticia nodded a little, glancing up into her grandfather's eyes, which were looking out the window beside her, as if he was thinking about what he was going to say next.  
“Wear what you want on our adventures, Morticia. I've got no right to tell you what to wear- that's all up to the person.” he continued. “And if a person in life is choosing what you can and cannot wear, the-then that's just manipulation, Morticia.”  
“O-okay Rick.” she nodded again, more surely this time.  
There was silence and Rick readied himself at the controls again looking back the main window, before he hesitated and looked back at his granddaughter.  
“Do.. do you want to go back and change or..?” he asked, and Morticia laughed nervously.  
“W-well the thing about that is.. I-I always wear a dress underneath my clothes just in case I worked up the courage to actually ask you.”  
“You i-uURP-diot, you don't have to ask. But I understand why you wanted to- I know I can be a little bit of an asshole sometimes.” Rick lamented, looking down before nodding to her. “Go on, knock yourself out- I have no problem with it.”  
Morticia smiled and then took of her shirt, heaving it over her head and putting it beside her. Then she shoved down her trousers, kicking off her shoes as she removed her leg from each pant leg. Rick put his hands out, motioning her to hand him her unwanted clothing and he tossed them to the back of the ship, making a clatter as they hit empty alcohol bottles.  
As Morticia put her shoes back on, she could feel Rick's eyes on her for a moment before he felt the ship move again and they landed a few minutes later.  
“Come out Morticia, I want to see how you look.” Rick said as he left the ship.  
Morticia looked out- they were in some sort of space airport, it looked familiar to her. She took a deep breath and unlocked her seat belt and slowly stepped out of the ship. She saw her grandfather, leaning on the front of the ship, taking a sip of his flask.  
She approached him and he noticed and turned to her, a smile appearing on his face. The dress was a plain yellow and hung down half way down her shins and the sleeves were short, only covering the top over her shoulders.  
“Little simple isn't it?” Rick commented and Morticia looked down on herself. “I-I don't mean that in a bad way.”  
“Yeah, I-I didn't want to get anything too flashy for my first try.”  
“We should make a detour to a tailor I know on Quadron-9, and he could make you a unique dress better and cheaper than any brand on earth.” Rick stated, his eyes lighting up with possibilities. “How does that sound Morticia? We could get you some new digs, dawg!”  
Morticia laughed and beamed.  
“Th-that would be awesome dawg!”  
“He-hey don't even trip, I'm just saying all your clothes look boring.” he chuckled, and Morticia laughed with him.  
They both went back into the ship and Rick flew them off into space again, changing his plans and heading over to that very space Quadron.  
“Thank you, Grampa Rick.” Morticia said quietly and Rick couldn’t help another grin.  
Morticia jumped as she felt her grandfather’s hand on her head, ruffling her curly hair.  
“Y-you gotta wear what you want to wear Morticia.” Rick said. “I mean wh-wh-why do you think I wear this lab coat all the time?”  
“B-because you want to?”  
“Exactly, Morticia.” he nodded. “Wear what you wanna wear, do what you wanna do, be-uURp-cause you’ll have regrets later on down the line if your don’t.”  
Morticia nodded back to him, her eyes glinting with new-found confidence from her grandfather’s words.  
“Now, let’s go get you a new dress, motherfucker, that will even make Jerry jealous!”


End file.
